


Coming back home

by gillovnygirl



Category: MSR- fandom, The X-Files
Genre: F/M, home again, season 10, the x files revival - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillovnygirl/pseuds/gillovnygirl
Summary: After Margaret Scully death, Scully needs a friend and Mulder is going to be there for her.





	1. Chapter 1

"Scully, let's get you home." She couldn't help looking at his lips while he was speaking. He was dangerously close to her. His arms wrapped around her tiny figure, their bodies pressed against each other and their lips only inches apart.

"No. No. I don't want to go home. I need to work." He wasn't even surprised when she said it.

When her father died she didn't take any days off either. Instead, she stayed extra hours in the office for weeks until she couldn't keep up anymore...until she finally admitted to herself that she was tired and that she needed to rest. But this time it was different. 23 years ago she had only lost her father but what about now?... Now she had so many scars to heal. She had not only lost her father but also Melissa, their child and now her mother. No. She couldn't keep doing this. She couldn't keep ignoring the elephant in the room. She needed to take some time off so she could grieve over the death of her mother.

"Scully, listen to me. You can't work right now. Your mom...your mom just died, Scully. I am so sorry." The stored tears continued to flow and she started sobbing.

Hearing those words for the first time brought her back to reality. She'd had so much to take care of and she'd to go through all of that alone, since Bill still was out of the country and she wasn't sure Charlie would help her either. Normally she would ask her mother for help. When Scully gave William up or when she and Mulder broke up, her mom was her rock. Now who'd be there for her?

"Mulder. I need to work. I need to work, RIGHT NOW." He watched her as she picked up her purse and blazer and got out of the room, barely able to walk as she was still shaking...and the high heels weren't helping either.

 

***

As soon as he got to the hospital park lot he saw her. She was in her car, hands on the wheel and eyes brimming with tears. 

He didn't know if she was waiting for him so that they could go back to Philadelphia, to finish the case they'd be working on before they'd received the news about Margaret Scully, but he knew he had to get to her. He couldn't see her like that. At this point he couldn't care less about the case...aboutb the murderer. He knew it was selfish of him... there were a lot of people in risk of being killed but he couldn't focus on that at the moment. He was too worried about his partner.

She must have felt his eyes on her because she lifted her head to look at him. He was now, near the car waiting for her to open the window...or the door if he was lucky enough.

She stared at him for what felt like ages, and when she looked away he decided to open the car door himself since she wasn't going to do it.

"Scully..." She heard him but didn't turned his head to look at him. 

"I...ugh...I don't think I can drive." She said in a small voice. He had to get closer to her to be able to hear her. He noticed she still had the car key in her hand so he decided to offer his hand to her, to help her to get out of the driving seat.

"It's ok, Scully. I'll drive. Come on." She immediately relaxed a bit as his hand touched hers. It was warm in contrast to hers that was cold just like her heart had become over the years.

He settled her into the passenger sit and she fasten her seatbelt. When he was about to close the car door she grabbed his wrist. "Mulder...what about your car? You can't leave it here. It can-" She stopped talking when he cupped her face. Their faces only a few inches apart. 

" Don't worry about that. I'll come back to get it later, ok? I only care about you right now." She managed a small smile as she felt him kiss her forehead.

When he let go of her, she instantly missed his touch and ached to be in his arms. That's when she realized she wasn't going to be alone. She had Mulder. She was always going to have Mulder.


	2. Chapter 2

They finished the case on the same day that Scully's mother died, to Scully's dislike. She wanted to spend as many time as possible working, so that she wouldn't have to think about everything that was happening in her life.

Scully had her back turned to him, letting her head rest on the car window. It made Mulder think he had shown too much affection too soon. Of course he still loved her and wanted to make her feel better...but maybe she didn't love him back anymore. If she did why would've she gone out with another man 8 months after their breakup? Or why would she accept to go on a date with Ted, especially when she had just gotten back to work with him...the guy she'd dated for 14 years and lived with for 8? Those were the questions he wanted to ask her but he knew he couldn't do that to her, at the moment. She needed everything but being asked about her sex life.

 

"Where do you want to go now, Scully?" She was holding her mom's necklace between her index finger and thumb while being lost in her own thoughts. She couldn't stop wondering what that piece of jewelry meant to Maggie. She couldn't stop thinking about William. "Scully?" She finally looked at him.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't listening. What did you say?" He sighed. She hadn't listened to anything he had been saying since they left Philadelphia. He had to repeat himself over and over again. 

"Do you want me to take you to your apartment? That's what I asked." She thought about it for a moment. She didn't want to be alone. But she didn't want to go to his house..her old house...their home, either.

"Yes, please, Mulder." He tried not to show his discontent. He was hoping she wanted to stay with him for a few days, or at least for the night.

"No problem, Scully." She gave him a thanking smile that didn't reach her eyes.

 

***

As soon as he got in in her apartment he felt like a thousand knives had stabbed him. Her house was equipped with everything she needed on a daily basis and more. She had 5 or 6 paintings in the living room wall, a bookshelf full of science books, a TV. She had a damn TV and she didn't even like watching TV. When she told him, two years ago, that she was leaving and that she was going to get a house for herself he'd always thought it wouldn't be permanent. He'd imagined her house to have the basic stuff she needed to survive. He didn't expected it to be all decorated and cosy because it'd meant she planned to keep it. It'd meant that she wasn't coming back to their house...or to him.

"What a nice place you got to yourself, Scully." She was heading towards the sofa. The day had been so tyring and she was happy she was finally home.

"Thank you. I really like it too." He nodded and took off his coat. It was cold outside but her apartment was warm.

"You must be starving. I know I am. I can cook something for us, if you like." She arched her left eyebrow.

"Since when do you know how to cook?" He wanted to laugh out loud. When they lived together she was the one who cooked and he was the one who did the dishes. What did she expect him to do after she'd left? Order pizza every night?

"Since...ugh...you left" She watched him as he went to the kitchen without even looking her in the eyes. All she could think about now was all the memories she and Mulder had made in their kitchen. All those times he didn't let her finish doing the dishes cause his hands were all over her body. All those sundays Mulder made her pancakes for breakfast. She missed that kitchen. She missed cooking for him. She just missed *him*.

 

The first thing he saw when he entered the kitchen was a jar of sunflowers on the table. He smiled to himself thinking that she'd probably thought about him when she'd gotten those.

After he found a pan he opened the fridge to pick what he would need to make dinner. He was going to make some pasta and a salad. He knew she always had a salad.

Half an hour later, when dinner was ready, he found her asleep on the couch. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. He wondered what she was dreaming.

He thought for a moment if he should wake her up or not. She had told him how tired she was and how bad her head hurt. He decided not to wake her. She could heat up the food later. That's what microwaves were for.

*** 

''Mulder?" Three hours had passed since she'd fallen asleep. Mulder was now asleep on the other couch that was closer to the TV.

He woke up immediately when he heard her calling is name. 

"Hey...what time is it?" Mulder asked. Her eyes were full of tears and he felt his heart breaking a little bit more as he saw how sad she was. "Scully, you can cry. It's ok. It's me...It's just me." She was holding back the tears, trying really hard not to show weakness.

"Mulder...I...oh my god, Mulder." He rushed himself to sit on the sofa next to her and pulled her into his arms. At first she protested, but then she let him hold her.

"Tell me, Scully. Were you having a bad dream?" She wiped away her tears, took a deep breath and then nodded. 

"I dreamt...ugh...I dreamt you had died too. You had been sick for a while and, just like my mom, you didn't tell me." Now it was his turned to be teary-eyed.

" It was just a dream. I'm not sick. Ok?" She lifted her head to look at him. 

"It felt so real...the dream...it felt so real. And all of this...my mom dying, you being here with me...doesn't seem real. Are you real, Mulder?" He stared right into her wet blue eyes and smiled. Then he caressed her cheek and nodded.

She whispered, never breaking eye contact. "Prove it." 

He smiled at her again, held her hand between his own and pressed his lips to hers, softly. Her lips felt like cotton candy: sweet and soft. It had been so long since they'd kiss...even if it had just been a peck on the lips. It had been something and he was glad she didn't pulled away. Instead, she opened up her mouth, allowing his tongue to explore.


	3. Chapter 3

Next thing he knew she was straddling his lap. Their tongues were now sidling against each other in a perfect and combined way, that only happened when they were kissing one another. His hands rested on her shoulders as he was still holding back, afraid that she'd might regret what was happening and would end up pushing him away. But the erection in his jeans was already noticeable and it was starting to get painful as she started to thrust her hips against his. 

Suddenly her fingers were unbuckling his belt and undoing his zipper so that she could free his member. Mulder's hands were now cupping her breasts through the fabric of her shirt, her nipples hardening under his touch.  
He reached up to cup her face and brought it down to his so he could kiss her, but she turned away her head and began to pull her skirt up. She yanked her panties aside and began to rub herself on him. Mulder stopped her. He tried to kiss her again and she turned away her head, once more.

He didn't know what to say...he was still shocked it was all happening...but he wanted to talk to her. "Scully...what's wrong?" She ignored him, grabbed his shaft and rubbed it against her folds. "Oh...God" Feeling her wetness on him could make him come right away and he knew it.

And just like that she guided him into her entrance and began to bounce up and now on him. "Oh...Fuck." She whispered into his ear as she continued to ride him. 

 

He tried to kiss her again but she covered his mouth with her left hand. Her right one was on his shoulder. "Scully...stop. Stop." He said firmly and  
grasped her hips in his hands, holding her still. "You aren't ready for this. Let's talk." He managed to say as he was still hard inside her, making it hard to speak.

She avoid eye contact and started to unbutton her shirt, baring her breasts to him as she wasn't wearing any bra. "Just fuck me. All I want from you is this. I need you to fuck me, right now, Mulder." She began to rock him again, this time faster.

When he heard those words coming out of her mouth he felt numb. *All I want from you is this*- he couldn't stop thinking about those 7 words. Those were the words that had hurt him the most in his life...right after "our son, I gave him up." He couldn't believe Scully...his Scully was saying that to him. After all they've been through together, as work partners, as friends and as lovers he couldn't believe she was asking him *just* to fuck her. How could she think he could do just that? Maybe all she had left for him was lust. She was treating him like she had treated the guy she had had sex with when she got her tattoo. She was treating him like a piece of meat. 

He'd thought about stopping her. He'd thought about getting up from the couch. He'd thought about much but he didn't do anything he'd thought about. Instead he let her use him. 

The anger was building up inside him so he decided to give her what she wanted. She wanted to be fucked so he decided to fuck her. "Lay on your stomach." She got off his lap and did as he asked.

Mulder positioned himself on his knees behind her and she arched her ass to meet his body. Thereupon he entered her again making her cry out as the change of the angle of penetration made him hit her G-spot every time. 

As he was pounding into her he couldn't help the tears falling down his face onto her back. He was glad they were doing it like that cause she couldn't know that he was crying and he couldn't see her face. He didn't want to face her at the moment. He knew if he'd look at her he'd want to kiss her and make sweet love to her.

15 minutes later she came and he followed her right after. He was mad at his own body for its weakness. He knew it was a natural response to having sex but he hadn't want to come. He didn't want her to think he'd liked it... Of course he had enjoyed it. He hadn't been with anyone since they broke up but he couldn't have imagined that would be his first time after two long years.

He didn't even take some minutes to get his breath back. He pulled out of her right after their orgasm. Then, he rapidly pulled up his boxers and pants and walked out of her apartment without saying a word to her.

 

***

 

"Mulder?" She called for him after knocking at the front door, several times. 

When she was about to give up and turn back to her car, he opened the door. His hair was wet and he was wearing fresh clothes so she assumed he had been taking a shower and that's why he hadn't opened the door sooner. At least that was what she wanted to believe. Thinking that he probably just didn't want to see her hurt too much.

"Mulder..." She said in a small voice. She tried to continue but she had a lump on her throat. Mulder rolled his eyes and headed to the living room where he was finishing the report of their last case, leaving the front door open if Scully decided to come in.

"Can we talk?" She entered the living room and couldn't help smiling when she noticed it was still the same since she'd left. He had even kept her pillows tho he was always complaining about how ugly and girly they were.

"Now you want to talk?" Mulder got up from the couch and stepped closer to Scully. 

"Listen, Mulder...I...ugh." She wasn't able to find the right words. She didn't know how to express herself or her feelings for him. He sighed and went to the kitchen, leaving her alone in the room.

He was starting to make some tea when she entered the kitchen. "Mulder, please talk to me. I know you're upset." He banged the glass mug down on the marble counter next to the sink, and it smashed into tiny pieces. The sound of the mug hitting the counter scared her so much that her heart started beating even faster, if that was even possible.

"Upset? You think I'm upset? Are you fucking kidding me, Scully?" He was now facing her, the blood from his hand cut falling onto the kitchen floor. "You treated me like an object...a sex toy. Like one of those boyfriends of yours." He was shouting at her, louder and more aggressive than he'd wanted to.

"I don't know what are you talking about, Mulder. But i can do whatever I want with my life. MY LIFE, Mulder." She had decided to come to his place to apologize but now, that he was hurting her like that, she just wanted to hurt him back.

"You're right. It's your life. I won't bother you anymore. Be happy." He pointed to the exit door and made his way to the pantry where he kept the broom and the dustpan. He need to clean up the broken class.

Her eyes were now brimming with tears and she was gasping. Realizing he was telling her to get out, not just of his house but of his life too made her have trouble breathing. If she lost him she'd be all alone...for the rest of her life. Mulder was the one she couldn't lose. He was a part of her. He'd always been.

"I'm (gasp) sorry (gasp), Mulder. Please don't (gasp) leave (gasp) me. Please." She was crying in muffled sobs against his chest.

"You hurt me, Scully. I'm hurt. I can't be with you, right now. Just let me go. I'll drive you home." He freed himself from her embrace and when he was about to start cleaning up the floor he felt her nails sink into his skin.

"Mulder...oh my...I think I'm gonna..." It was all she said before fainting into his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as she fell into his arms he forgot how upset he was with her. All that matter at that moment was taking care of her. He kneeled down on the floor to support his weight and hers on him.

"Scully, wake up." He tapped her cheek softly but she didn't open her eyes. He started to over think. Thoughts of her cancer being back crossed his mind. No, it couldn't be that and he knew it. He tapped her cheek again, this time harder but still carefully not to hurt her. "Scully?" She finally opened her eyes and looked confused when she saw his face above hers. "Hey..how u feelin'?" He ran his thumb down the side of her face, getting to feel the smooth and silky skin there.

"I'm fine." Of course she wasn't fine but he knew she could never admit it. He got up and helped her to sit down on the nearest chair. 

"Scully...when was the last time you ate something?" 

"I think I had breakfast this morning." She took a sip of the water Mulder had got her.

"You *think* you had breakfast? Scully you need to eat or you'll faint again."

"I'm fine." She tried to get up but fell back on the chair.

"Scully! You don't even have the strength to stand up. Come on, let's get you settled on the couch while I cook something for you." She didn't protest this time, knowing that he was right, and let him help her going to the living room.

Once back to the kitchen, Mulder washed the blood off his hand that was coming from his injury. Then he heat up some soup, picked an apple from the fridge and filled a glass with water.

As soon as he got in the living room with her dinner she thanked him. "You didn't have to, Mulder. Thank you." He put the food and the water on the coffee table.

"No problem." He sat on the couch but kept a safe distance from her.

"You're not going to eat something yourself?" She asked, already finishing her soup.

"I've already eaten. It's late night, Scully. Do you need a ride home?" He knew she probably wouldn't be capable of driving and he wanted to make sure she'd got home safe. 

She knew she didn't want to stay alone that night. All she wanted to do was finish her meal, take a hot shower and get into bed with him...get to feel the warm of his body on her back and his arms around her waist. "Ugh...Mulder, can I stay?" She looked down at her folded hands that rested in her lap.

"Sure." He said sharply, remembering her they weren't OK. He was mad at her and he had every right to be. "You can head upstairs. I'll take the couch."

 

She did as he told and went upstairs to get some sleep. But she didn't expect it to be so hard...entering *their* bedroom. While running her hands over the bed sheets she remembered how smooth they felt on her naked skin just after she and Mulder had made love. As she turn on the lampshade memories of a sweaty Mulder having nightmares come to her mind. She laid down on the bed and wasn't capable of stopping the tears from falling down. The whole day had been too much. The loss of her mother, the excitement of being with Mulder in its plenitude, the guilt of breaking his heart...once again. It was all too much.

***

When Mulder finished doing the dishes he decided to head upstairs and check on Scully. But he wasn't ready for what he saw there. She was curled up on the bed, crying. At first he didn't know what to do but he quickly decided to approach her.

As soon as she saw him in the bedroom she sat bolt upright and wiped away her tears. 

"Scully..." 

"I want to be alone, please." She said in a small voice.

"Don't shut me out. I want to help you." When he was about to sat on the edge of the bed next to her, she got up and tried to walk towards the door but Mulder stopped her by gripping her arm. "Talk to me, Scully."

"Let me go, Mulder." Her eyes were filled with tears again so she looked down. She didn't want him to see her cry.

But he didn't let go. Instead, he pulled her closer to him. He pressed her small body against his chest and rested his chin on top of her head. 

She was out of breath. "I'm sorry, Mulder...I didn't mean to hur-". He interrupted her.

"Shhh. It's OK. It's OK." He rubbed her back in a way that had always calmed her down.

"You told me to walk out of your life. I don't want to be a burden to you." He sighed. He didn't mean what he'd said.

"I'm here. I'm not leaving you. It's OK." He began to rock her and peppering kisses over her forehead until she had finally calmed down.

She freed herself from his embrace and took a look at his hand injury. "This needs to be cleaned up or it'll infect. Let me take care of it." She held his hand between her own.

"It's OK. You don't have to."

"I want to, Mulder." That was when he realized she, not only wanted to take care of him but she also needed to. She needed to feel useful. She needed to feel like herself again.

He nodded and they headed to the bathroom. Mulder sat on the toilet seat while Scully looked for what she needed in the bathroom cabinet. After a while she began to take care of the cut.

"Ouch...ouch. Enough of that, it hurts." His complaining made her giggle.

"You're such a baby, Mulder. OK there it is. You're good to go." 

"Thank you." He smiled at her but she didn't return his smile.

"I don't like when you get angry like that. You got yourself hurt, Mulder." She caressed his injury through the bandage. "...and you scared me." She said in a small voice.

He looked down in shame." I didn't mean to break the mug. I was hurt...I *am* hurt.". He looked her in the eyes to show her he meant what he was saying and freed his hand from hers.

"I didn't mean what I said..." Now it was her turn to be ashamed. "It wasn't just sex...with you it could never be just sex. I love you, Fox. I really do. And I'm sorry I made you think that I didn't." They were smiling and their eyes filled with tears...happy tears, this time. He pulled her closer and they hugged for what felt like hours before they both decided to go to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to update. Thank you for all you support.

“I thought I'd never hear those words again.” He confessed as they got in the bedroom, still hand in hand. She smiled shyly and squeezed his hand. They were gazing at each other when Scully yawned. She had been awake since 6am and it was already past midnight.

“You're tired. You should get some rest.” He put his hand, the one which wasn't holding Scully's, on her shoulder. She nodded. When he started walking towards the bedroom door, she pulled him by the hand to her.

“You can stay...if you want to.” She caressed his palm with her thumb.

“Do you want me to stay?” 

“ Do you want to stay?” They both chuckled at the awkwardness of the whole situation. They've known each other for almost 24 years but it seemed it was the first time they would be sharing a bed.

“I'll stay.” He said to Scully's relief. She really didn't want to stay alone that night...not that she'd ever admit it.

Mulder looked for his pajamas in the closet while Scully took off her heels. “If you need a bath or something, you know where the towels are.” He'd found his pajamas and was now look looking for a pair of boxers. He usually never wore them to sleep but since he'd be sharing the bed with her, he thought it was best if he did. He couldn't take the risk of embarrassing himself.

“ I'll take a shower in the morning. I'm too exhausted right now.” She closed her eyes and tried to stifle a yawn.

“Let's get you to bed then.” He caressed her cheek before disappearing into the bathroom.

In the meantime, Scully took off her shirt and bra and then put her shirt back on. No way she'd be sleeping with a bra. 15 minutes later he was back in the bedroom and she seemed to be already asleep. He breathed out in relief. He was glad she was finally resting. It had been a long day for her, for both of them actually. 

Smiling to himself, he got under the covers , quietly, trying not to awake her, tucked his pillow and, softly, planted a kiss on her forehead. She shifted on the bed, moving closer to him. Her left arm came to rest around his waist and her head rested on his chest. “I thought you'd never come.” She said with her eyes shut. She clearly wasn't totally awake but not totally asleep either. He kissed her crown and wrapped both arms around her tiny figure.

“I'm here.” He kissed her temple. “Go back to sleep, honey.” He kissed her cheek this time before they both drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

 

*** 

 

The sunlight coming through the blinds woke him up. He looked at his alarm clock and then outside. It was just 7am but it was already a beautiful day. Maybe they could have breakfast at the porch and then go for a walk on the field. He knew how much she loved to pick up flowers and put them in a jar in the living room. Maybe they could do that too. He got out of bed quietly and went to bathroom before calling Skinner. He was going to ask him for some time off for him and Scully. He knew she needed to get away from death for a few days and so did he. He tried to be strong for her but he too was hurting. Maggie Scully was his family too. She had always been good to him. He'd never forget all those times she'd called him to check up on him after he and Scully breaking up.

Minutes later, after he'd got back to bed, she woke up. “Nooo.” She whispered, holding back a sob.

“What's wrong, Scully?” It seemed such a stupid question at that time. Her mom just died you dumbass, he thought to himself. He turned her to his side and patted her back, encouraging her to speak.

She swallowed hard and began to talk. “I was dreaming about him, Mulder... It seemed so real... We were at the beach building sandcastles with him. My mom and Melissa were there and so did Samantha. I was so happy, Mulder. You had William on your lap … you were smiling. You were so happy...” With tears falling down her face she turned to her side and he instantly got closer and hugged her tight, his own tears wetting her hair. “I miss him so much, Mulder. It hurts so much. It has never stopped hurting.” She buried her face in his chest, soaking his t-shirt with her tears.

“I wish it was real...your dream. I wish Samantha was alive. I wish we had gotten the chance to watch William grow.” She looked up at him. Their mouths just a few inches apart. 

“It's my fault. I gave him away.” She said regretful without quite meeting his eye.  
He lifted her chin so that she'd be looking at him, and when she finally was he cupped her face between his hands. “Don't you ever say that again, Scully. You hear me? You were trying to keep him safe. It's my fault. I should have been there with you guys. I should have protected our son.” She kissed away the tears that were falling down his face, then buried her face in the crook of his neck, kissing him there. 

He spoke up again. “It was all because of him, you know. My depression... I mean.” He swallowed hard. He wasn't sure he was ready to tell her the truth. He wasn't sure he'd ever be ready. She immediately sat up in bed and he did the same. “I saw him, Scully...or at least I think I did. There was this day you had to assist that brain surgery on a 2-year-old boy. You remember that?.”. She just nodded wanting him to continue. “I took you to the hospital and then decided to drive a little bit just to kill off some time. I had been driving for nearly two hours when I stopped to get some food, and that's when I saw him, Scully. He was walking out of the restaurant I was getting in. He was with two adults...I assumed they were his parents. We exchanged looks and he smiled at me the minute he saw him. He had your eyes and my nose... He had brown hair and was really tall for a 8-year-old boy. He seemed so happy, Scully...I...I” He broke down and started sobbing, covering his face with his hands. Scully was in shock. She just stood there looking at a fixed spot on the wall and hearing him cry. When she was about to get up, his hand on her thigh stopped her. 

“Please don't go, Scully. Let me explain.” She still wasn't capable of saying anything so she just did as he told and sit back on the bed, mantaining a safe distance from him.

“I didn't know what to do. I couldn’t be sure it was him. I only spent a couple of days with him. I couldn't hurt you like that. I couldn't give you false hope, Scully. Please, please forgive me.” He held her hand and squeezed it to make her look at him.

“I think...I'm gonna take that shower now.” She said without looking at him and then ran to the bathroom, closing its door.

 

*** 

 

After half an hour, 28 minutes to be precise...yes he had been counting, she still hadn't gotten out of the bathroom and he could hear the sound of water falling down. He decided to go check on her. 

He knocked on the door. “Scully?” Nothing. He tried again. “Scully?” Nothing again. “Just say something so I know you're okay.” And again she said nothing. “Scully...I'm coming in. I'm worried about you.” He opened the door, slowly and his heart broke right away. She was sitting down on the bathtub with her knees up to her chest, her arms around her legs. He realized the water was cold cause she was shaking. He hurried to turn it off. “Scully...I'm going to take you out of here, ok? Just put your hands around my neck.” He wrapped a towel around her body and picked her up, after she did what he'd asked.

He sat her down on the toilet, kneeled down in front of Scully and began to rub her back up and down to keep her warm. “ You've been in that shower for too long. You need to get warm, ok? Come on.” She nodded and let him guide her to the bedroom. He helped her sitting down on the bed “Dry yourself, ok? And then you can dress this. It's warm...it's gonna feel good.” He was heading to the door when she asked him to stay. 

He sat on a chair, opposite to the bed, and watched her dry herself. He tried to look away but he couldn't. He hated himself for it, but watching her was slightly turning him on. He hadn't been with her in 3 years. He hadn't seen her like that in that long. After putting on the robe he had got her she went to him and sat on his lap. Her arms moved around his neck and her head went to rest on his shoulder. “Thank you for telling me, Mulder.” She whispered in his ear. 

He was ready to ear anything but that. He was surprised. “I'm sorry I didn't tell you back then. I was trying to protect you.” He wrapped his arms around her and breathed in her scent.

“I know. I know how hard it must have been for you to keep this a secret from me.”

“I lost you because of that Scully, I'm so sorry.” He closed his eyes and tried to hold back the tears once again.  
She began to caress his face and he open his eyes the minute he felt her touch. 

“Shhh. I'm here. Just promise you'll never keep secrets from me again.”

“I promise you. I promise.” She smiled at him and kissed him softly on the lips.

“I'm sorry if I scared you. I was sitting there thinking about everything...my mom, William, you... then the water became colder and colder and I couldn't stop thinking about it. I kind of lost myself for a few minutes...but I'm ok now, it's important that you know that.” 

“I know. You're the strongest person I've ever met but it's ok to ask for help sometimes, Scully. It's ok to need someone. To need me.” He squeezed her hand in reassurance . He would always be there for her, no matter what.

“It's ok to need me too.” She looked at the visible lump in his pajamas pants and then at his eyes again.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Mulder and Scully fanfic and english is not my first language so I apologize right away for any grammar mistakes you might find.
> 
> Please comment so I get to know if you like it or not.


End file.
